


After Death

by felinedetached



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: If I killed a person...





	1. Jake

Jake English is dead.

You are the absolute _idiot_ who got him killed.

He lies there, his skin cold as ice. His death was heroic as they come, the golden flash of his clocks decision lighting up the world for miles.

You sent him to his death, and you were _not close enough_ to save him. You should have been closer, you should have gone with him - you shouldn’t have sent him in the first place. You should have been faster, you could have saved him. 

Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t have died. Maybe you could have taken the hit, or _something_. Roxy stands behind you, her hand a comforting weight on your shoulder. 

Jane hovers nearby, her powers useless.

You sit, silent, and mourn.

It isn’t long before they leave you. Your vigil continues, even as your friends move on, for as an immortal god, you can mourn for centuries if you wished.

“I’m sorry,” You whisper, the body giving no reply. Of course it doesn’t, it’s a body.

A body that used to be your best friend. Used to be your _boyfriend_.

You swear you can feel him here, but you know better than most that regardless of Sburb’s game shenanigans, that’s impossible.

“I could have saved you,” you tell him, “I’m so so sorry.”

You get no response.


	2. Dirk

You don’t know exactly how it happened. You don’t know exactly _what_ happened. There was darkness, that you know, and when you awoke from whatever _dream_ or whatever, the first thing you saw was your own dead body.

That had put a damper on your day.

Now you’re watching your crush - even more than that; you love him more than _anything_ , and the word _crush_ seems paltry; inadequate. 

He’s crying, and your body is a blight, both in your view and his. It makes him _cry_ , and you want to be rid of it. The fact that it reminds you that you’re _dead_ is a second incentive to want it gone. A buzzing fills the air, and you jump. Jake’s phone is ringing in his pocket - a message from either Roxy or Jane, probably. You come forwards, leaning over his shoulder to read the message

GG: Jake! Are you okay?  
GG: We saw a purple flash.  
GG: Did something happen?

Oh. Your death was just?

What did you _do_? It was obviously so _fucking_ bad that Skaia judged your death as _Just_.

You aren’t surprised, to be honest. As a person, you’re not the best. You’re pretty fucking bad, actually. Look at you, getting distracted over your death being Just even as your ex-boyfriend cries next to your dead body.

You hesitantly reach out, resting your hand on his shoulder.

“Jake? It’s not your fault, you know that, right?” You ask. He shakes you off, spinning to look right at you, tears glistening in your eyes.

“Not now, Brain Ghost Dirk! He’s _dead_ , I don’t want to talk to you right now!”

Brain Ghost Dirk?

“Jake… It’s me. Dirk,” you say, your voice quiet, hesitant. He glares at you, and you step back, shocked.

“Wasting no time taking his place I see! You bedeviling _scoundrel_! You’re indubitably the worst ghost I have ever had the misfortune of encountering!” You step back again, shocked.

“Jake, what?” He starts glowing, hopey bullshit building up inside him. 

“I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago!” That one _hurt_ like a physical punch, and you once again step away from your ex.

“Jake-” you say, and don’t remember much after that.

You weren’t even supposed to exist anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr [@felinedetached](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr [@felinedetached](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/)


End file.
